


urgent

by LadyDeBrief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sudden attack of horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeBrief/pseuds/LadyDeBrief
Summary: Sometimes they go from zero to 100 at a leisurely pace--and then there's now.





	urgent

Tony makes a noise of protest, but Steve tugs him along and he shuffles forward, slumping against Steve’s side once they’re in the elevator. He smells fantastic and Tony buries his nose in his chest, inhaling deeply. Steve wraps him up in his arms and brushes another kiss on his temple. “Glad you’re home.”

“Mm, me too,” Tony murmurs and tilts his head back for a proper kiss. Steve indulges him with a brief, gentle kiss. Tony presses back, wanting a little more, and it’s like dropping a lit match on a swathe of gasoline.

Blood surges into his groin, propelling him to half-mast with no warning. Steve’s mouth opens on a low noise of surprise. When Tony plunges his tongue inside, his hands hook around Tony’s ass, hauling him up like he’s going to devour him. His mouth is hot and wet and Tony’s neck prickles with the intensity of the change.

He needs to have his hands on bare skin _now._

He’s deterred from his goal when Steve kneads the flesh of his ass. Tony keens, a bolt of molten heat pooling in his groin and he nips at Steve’s lip, arching into the touch.

“Tony,” Steve breathes into his throat, “god, Tony—”

“Bed. Bed, Steve, bed, _right now_ ,” Tony demands and he’s already breathless. Steve’s right there with him though, his face flushed rosy red and his skin like silken fire under Tony’s hands.

Steve’s always a thousand times more coordinated than he is, so Tony leaves it up to him to get them back to the room while he gets his hands up under Steve’s shirt. He sucks a wine-red stain into the skin over the tendon in Steve’s neck and he crashes into a wall, moaning and dragging Tony’s hips against the solid ridge in his pants.

Tony moans back and kisses him, sloppily and off-mark, but he can’t find the coordination to do it any better.

When they tumble down onto the bed, the jolt of his head bouncing off the mattress drives him into Steve’s teeth, splitting his lip. “Shit,” Steve pants and Tony licks away the swell of blood, shaking his head.

“No, no, get back here, c'mon—” He drags Steve’s head back down, rolling his hips and Steve lets out a sharp breath through his nose before laving his tongue across the cut, apologizing. His body covers Tony’s like a blanket and the weight of him pressing down on him just ratchets Tony’s desire higher.

The only light is the glittering city lights outside the window and Steve’s irises have been totally consumed by the pupils.

“ _Tony_ ,” he gasps when Tony hooks a leg around his waist and grinds up against him. Steve thrusts back and that’s exactly what Tony wants, exactly the friction he needs, and he throws his head back and moans.

Steve licks at the dip between his collarbones and repeats the motion.

“Yeah, yeah, god, again, again, Steve, _ah!_ ”

He hasn’t felt desperation like this, humming through his blood like a living thing in years and he grasps Steve’s shirt in fists, rocking hard into Steve’s solid weight and feeling every shift of his slacks over his dick like sparklers at the base of his skull.

His orgasm blindsides him and he cries out, thin and frantic as his dick pulses, the wet warmth of his own come pushing him that much further over the edge. His head is spinning in the aftermath, too big and too small in equal measures, but he can feel Steve trembling, still draped over his body and he pushes him up just enough to get to his fly. Steve groans when his hand wraps around his erection and Tony smothers the sound with his tongue, pressing into the back of his mouth. Just a few strokes and the tip of his thumb ghosting across the slit of his dick and Steve’s back bows, his mouth slackening against Tony’s.

Tony’s flops back, totally spent. “Shit,” he pants. Steve’s gone practically boneless on top of him and he can barely breathe, but he doesn’t try to budge him because he wants to crawl inside Steve and set up camp, but this is probably as close as he can get.

Sleep is starting to pull him under when Steve finally shifts, shifting onto his back so they’re shoulder to shoulder. “That was…unexpected.”

Tony breaks into a fit of giggles, which go on way too long. He hears Steve make a noise of exasperation through the sound of his own slightly hysterical laughter. While Steve strips them both of their clothes, throwing them over the side of the bed, he comes down a little at a time until they’re just bursts of breathy laughter, his eyes closed more than they’re open.


End file.
